crimsonvaleseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mur
Mur refers to the state of sentient beings afflicted with the mur virus. Most organic beings on Earth are susceptible to the Mur strain. It was a virus produced from "the essence of the cosmos: darkness," by the Perphalitor Sharur. They originated from Acamarsun and were driven from Sadursa Minor 1,000 years before the War of the Dawn. Most often this term refers to the Azimur. The Mur the force that drives both the War of the Immortals and the War of the Dawn. They are solely responsible for the extinction of the Darvornoth, Imanduin, Soldunis, and nearly humans. They are led by Sharur and as of the War of the Dawn they were all but destroyed following their defeat. History Imanduin legend dictates Mur first appeared after the Coup of Black Sun (Sharur killed Sundin) where in the absence of the Primordial Fire (the sun) Sharur harnessed the essence of true darkness from the cosmos and brought it to the Earth. Sharur itself does not concede this story and instead claims that the Mur always were. "The Shadows that stalked you and the night that fights the sun. And I. I, their savior, gave them revelation." '' Instead Sharur states that the revelation given, was that darkness must be allowed its place in the world over sources of light, it created the strain. A force of nature that creates a state of immediate evolution. Therefore it reasons the ''Azimur is the next step in the evolution of man and a higher state of being. Despite Sharur's love for life, it refuses to accept what it considers to be a lower form of evolution. Strains 'Azimur' ' ' The azi-strain is the result of the mur virius afflicting humans. Their appearance is humanoid but they instead of gray skin, black nails, jagged teeth, and sometimes horns portrouding from their bodies. They stand much larger than the original host. These are used as the backbone of the Mur armies. Croclinmur The strain is a result of the thin, crocadilian creature native to the Othwine being willingly afflicted for the mur armies. This strain increases the physical development dramatically becoming easily deployable as shock troopers. The croclinmur lose their toxin output in favor of Sharur's concept of purity ''but instead receive a bright orange secreation that increase its body temperature so that its skin burns enemies. 'Gozimur' The Gozimur are an amphibious strain as a result of afflicting an unknown marine creature, though it is speculated that ''azi are possibly agumented to suit diverse needs. Injumur ''' This strain is another biological mutation, being small bodied and quadrupedal creatures with a pair of scorpion-like stingers making them highy dangerous in arboreal settings. Though not seen on the battlefields towards the end of the War of the Dawn they are seen at major battles. '''Solismur This strain is the result of the virus afflicting the Soldunis. The Solunite is petrified and becomes a dark silver color, the fire that slips from the cracks of their armor is replaced with dark energy. As few Soldunis surrendered and a large amount were killed in the War of the Immortals, there are few remaining and without Sharur's presence and the eternal night are mere shades of their former selves. They are by far the most dangerous strain of mur as they are nearly immortal, only shown to be vulnerable to Morathi Khloros' blade Rajiken. 'Unzimur' This strain acts as a beast of burden for mur armies. Appearance similar to a rhinocerous. Recent Events ''Dawn of a Storm Solismur stalk Stalaheid Udin throughout his time in Ferronborn but are eventually killed by he and Alnair Luntaus. Their movements are mentioned and recorded by the rivaling factions. Armies are amassing and are moving north unto Emperasil's borders. Recently they have seized the Archonatan and made alliances with the Sharku and Bathine-cur. They have begun the desolation of the south. Halemar is imprisoned within the Archonatan and is being tortured by Mur there. It seems that they are attempting to inflict him with the Mur virus but Alnair later speculates they failed due to his hybrid genes. Over 400 Mur hold the city with several thousand passing everyday marching north. Harbinger's Wake '' During the 6 month interval the Mur captured the Citadel Varaskin. Furthermore the Thanon's have fought several battles with their advancing forces. Halemar retakes the Citadel with heavy casualities. Morathi in the retaking kills 3 Solismur singlehandedly. After the catastrophic Battle of Westmarch, Mur armies march in force against Earunland, Emperasil, and Sunbasa. Overwhelming the devastsated region, the cur and Mur armies swept from Earunland unto Emperasil with the Sharku and Mur attacking Sunbasa from the east. During this, known as the Darkest Day for the sun was eclipsed, Sharur rises after the Asudan revives the Perphalitor. As the Asudan escapes the Darkness of Vithiseum, along with Sulha and his royal guard, are caught between Sharur and Mur forces on the Elder Graves. The royal guard, Basian knights led by Zerick, and a few dozen Vanadun rangers arrive and battle the Mur. The Asudan escapes with Stalaheid sacrificing himself and with reinforcements defeat the two hundred Mur that arrived. Following this, Sharur moves on the Pillar of Dawn with the Mur being drawn to him the army of aproximately 150,000 brought the Pillar of Dawn down, dimming the Earth and then Sharur eclipsed the sun with his Mur energy. The remaining Soldunis were killed or converted to Solismur. Along with Sharur's resurrection ancient strains are revived by Sharur such as the Gozimur and Kynreave. ''Breaking Skies Mur have become the dominant species and terraform the earth to fit their needs, with the sun eclipsed and the Pillar of Dawn destroyed, this allows them to convert the Earth into an arctic wasteland as they desire. More strains of Mur have emerged and the virus has become rampant, converting and afflicting beings within days. Furthermore Sharur engineers "pure," strains and invents new ones such as the Xalomur and Croclinmur respectively. Strains 'Azimur Azimur is a generalization of the standard infantry, the bulk, and backbone of the Mur armies. This strain infects "Earthkin," this includes humans, Imaduin, cur, and Beregoth. Appearing more bulky than their base origin form, with different colored gray to black skin, sometimes dark red, dark green, or dark blue and grow horns, fangs, and claws. '''Croclinmur Large, reptilian, reminiscent of an upright, humanoid crocodile. Originating from the nimble, yet frail Croclin that had allied with the cur. The Mur strain gave them greater physical capabilities, their scales grew in hard and nearly impenetrable, their teeth and claws evolved for breaching plate armor. They are used as uber-units or shock troopers, meant for breaching and causing chaos in front lines. They are rare in the Mur armies however because of their incredible cost in terms of energy and high mortality rate for the frail Croclin. 'Cursmur' "Cursed Mur," is a general term for the Mur strain's afflicition of animals. Targeting dogs, goat, sheep, cattle, pigs, boars, stags, elk, chickens. The strain while sometimes converting livestock and game, more often than not kills the animal and poisons their flesh so it cannot be consumed. 'Helkinmur' This refers to dead "Earthkin," who are afflicted with the strain and are resurrected. Upon reanimation their physical capabilities are limited but they perform as mindless waves against frontlines. Often only used as frontlines as fodder so the superior Azimur can gain the foothold they need. 'Injumur ' Used as scouts and locust swarm tactics, this strain afflicts primates in forests especially the Elderwood (Vanadun territory). They are not often seen organized in armies and instead are used similar to Vanadun, to patrol. 'Solismur ' Arguably the most dangerous strain, this is the result of the Soldunis being afflicted with the virus. The fire in the Soldunis darkens to give way for the hybrid murfire, their armor grows stiff and brittle, losing any shine or flame resistance. While few, they are given commanding roles and are said to have never been killed by a man until Morathi after losing his horde slayed four of them single-handedly. 'Shelimur' This is a failed strain of Mur, attempting to convert Sheliak, it ended in horrific, rabid, and mutant creations unworthy of the Mur army. Sheliak lost all sense and grace, losing control of their body, and their body essentially unable to handle it falls apart. Their bite is toxic. 'Unzimur ' General term to beasts of burden afflicted with the virus, most often horses. They grow thick bone plates for protection against weapons and a sharp horn to impale enemies from its head. Due to their bulkier